Attack! Formation Yamato!
is the 13th episode of the series, Ultraman 80. This episode aired on June 25th, 1980. Synopsis Captain Oyama has been accused of murder after being framed by a race of aliens, after the Captains of UGM's other branches are being mysteriously assassinated. Plot The scene opens up with Japan under attack by a Giant Monster known as Salamandora who is attacking a City, UGM is quick to respond to the monster's rampage and they begin firing on him, but their weapons are ineffective to Salamandora's thick armored body. After scanning the monster, UGM discovers that a red spot on Salamandora's throat is the monster's only weak spot, but targeting it is too dangerous due to the monster thrashing about too wildly for them to get in close. Disobeying Captain Oyama's orders to save him from using a dangerous maneuver, Yamato separates the Silver Gull, and distracts Salamandora long enough for UGM to hit the monster's throat with the Silver Gull Alpha Ship's lasers. Salamandora erupts into sparks from the attack and the monster vanishes into thin air, defeated. Despite the monster's defeat though, Yamato is chewed out by the other members of UGM for his recklessness against the monster. As Tajima and Harada are left on patrol duty, Yamato and Oyama are confronted by Secretary Nangou, who informs Oyama that the Captains of UGM's European and North American branches are dead. Believing that the cause of their deaths were due in part to an Alien Invasion, Nangou fears that Oyama may be next. Unknown to the members of UGM and Yamato though, the other Captains' killers are revealed to indeed be a race of aliens known as the Alien Gorgons, who also reveal that Salamandora was sent by them to attack while they could infiltrate Earth without being detected. After retrieving a fragment of Salamandora's remains, one of the Gorgon aliens disguises itself as a member of UGM Europe known as "Mary Clark," and is prepared to kill Captain Oyama next. As the disguised Alien gets close to Oyama's personal quarters, the Alien discards its human disguise and attempts to kill Oyama. The Captain however was already prepared and he shoots the alien with a gun. Before dying though, the Alien takes on the form of Mary Clark again just as a group of people arrive on the scene of the commotion. Falling for the Alien's disguise, the witnesses accuse Oyama of being the murderer of UGM's other captains and he is placed under arrest. Word quickly spreads about the Captain's murder and UGM's reputation is badly hurt. Despite the public's reaction to Oyama's framing, Nangou and the other members of UGM refuse to believe that their Captain killed a civilian without a good cause. At that moment, an angry mob forms outside of UGM's HQ and the members of UGM try to control their anger. Suddenly, Yamato notices that four of the protesters are the same people who were on the scene of Oyama's framing (after he had done some research on his own.) Using one of UGM's Beta Ray weapons, Yamato fires at the witnesses, and they reveal themselves as the other Gorgon Aliens, revealing Oyama's innocence. The Alien Gorgon however make a hasty retreat to their hideout and together they fuse with the fragment of Salamandora, bringing the monster back to life to start another rampage. Luckily UGM and the UN forces are quick on the scene to combat the monster. Despite backup from the UN's forces, Salamandora easily disposes of them and brushes off UGM's assault like before. However once Oyama was free to assist UGM in fighting against the monster (after Yamato exposing the Alien Gorgon's plans,) he told Yamato to carry out the same tactic that Yamato was earlier chewed out for, now affectionately calling his maneuver, "Formation Yamato." This time though, Oyama separated from the Silver Gull, and Yamato tries to distract Salamandora long enough for him to hit the monster's throat with the Silver Gull Alpha Ship's lasers. However, Salamandora remembered the attack from previously and this time he managed to protect his weak spot by catching Captain Oyama in his claws and hurling his jet directly at Yamato! Luckily just before the jets could collide, Yamato transformed into Ultraman 80, rescuing Captain Oyama and facing off against Salamandora himself. The battle was close for Salamandora as the monster manages to withstand 80's physical attacks, as well as a direct hit from 80's Saxium Ray without flinching, 80 however continued to fight back and finally the Ultra destroyed Salamandora by firing his Ultra Eye Spot attack directly at the monster's throat, incinerating every cell in the monster to prevent it from being used by the Alien Gorgon again. Later that day, Nangou shows his gratitude in UGM and Captain Oyama for assisting in fighting against Salamandora and offers then dinner with him. Yamato however declines his offer as Oyama has asked his crew members in advance to partake in special training to study Yamato's new maneuver, Formatio Yamato. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *This episode marks one of the few moments in the series that Gaijin (foreigners in Japan) actors are present in the Ultraman franchise (before Sean's regular appearances in Ultraman Max.) *The events of this episode would be mentioned again in the Ultraman Mebius episode, "Formation of Our Vows." even to where they mention (and use) Yamato's tactic of attacking Salamandora in their episode. Errors *During Salamandora's battles against UGM and Ultraman 80, the nozzle that fires his Flamethrower is visibly seen protruding from his nose. *When 80 fires his Saxium Ray at Salamandora, the Saxium Ray does not appear to be fully rendered and is hardly visible. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman 80 Episodes Category:Episodes